Venganza Mortal
by EriiNess
Summary: "Él se había llevado a quien más quería, a quien más necesitaba... Ya era hora de que cobrara mi venganza" Rated M OS Oscuro con contenido violento


Venganza Mortal

Basada en "La infinita Venganza o el olor a Muerte" de Carlos Roberto Moran

"_En una mano llevaba un revólver Harrington & Richardson calibre treinta y dos. En la otra un ramillete de flores"._

Abrí una de las ventanas, dejando que penetrara una fría brisa acompañada por la cruda llovizna que se daba afuera, en la noche gris. El parquet comenzó a mojarse, haciendo que a cada paso mío la madera chirriara.

Quedaba otra ventana, cerrada, desde la que podía observar el panorama exterior, las calles empapadas y solitarias, las casas de los vecinos sin una sola luz prendida.

Contemplé mis manos por unos segundos, concentrándome en las pequeñas manchas que perturbaban la blancura de mi piel. Levanté la vista, que quedó detenida, no por mucho tiempo, en una fotografía de antaño y en la pintura descascarada de la pared que estaba a mi lado.

Ni yo ni el resto de la casa producíamos ruido alguno. Solo se oía el repiqueteo de la incesante llovizna sobre el tejado y el silbido de la pava hirviendo.

Fui a la cocina y con excesiva parsimonia busqué mi taza en la alacena. Aún era temprano, podía estar tranquila. Me senté en la mesa y le di un sorbo al té que me acababa de preparar. Sentía una excesiva paz interna.

Subí al primer piso de la casa, donde se encontraba mi dormitorio. El que en ocasiones había sido nuestro dormitorio. Entré y revolví el cajón de mi cómoda, sacando aquello que me interesaba y guardándolo en mi bolso. Luego salí, apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta delicadamente, como si alguien durmiera dentro.

Arreglé los jazmines colocados en los pequeños floreros del pasillo. Su perfume inundaba toda la planta alta. Fingía por ellos una adoración inexistente.

Pasé de nuevo a la planta baja y cerré la ventana que estaba abierta. Un charco se extendía cada vez más, ensanchándose a través de la habitación.

Apagué las luces y cerré todo. El paraguas negro, casi mortuorio, no me pertenecía. Era suyo, pero prefería no pensar en eso. Esperé a un taxi, detenida en el umbral de la vivienda, protegida por el porche.

Tuve que esperar varios minutos antes de que apareciera el coche. Le hice señas dejando que mi brazo, cubierto con un grueso piloto, asomara a la húmeda lluvia otoñal.

El chofer no paraba de hablar. Parecía mencionar cada cosa que se le viniera a la mente, a lo que yo solo respondía con escuetos monosílabos. Después me limité a permanecer en silencio, tanteando de vez en cuando mi bolso, reconociendo esa figura tan particular que escondía.

Al bajar del coche seguía lloviznando. Era como un fino spray que empapaba mis cabellos revueltos. Una gota recorrió mi mejilla mientras mis ojos buscaban una numeración, una vivienda precisa.

La casa que buscaba estaba a media cuadra. Tenía las luces apagadas en su interior.

Caminé con paso firme hacia la puerta de entrada. Las llaves estaban en mi bolsillo, pero no podía usarlas. Sostuve en mis manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero una ganzúa y con gran habilidad violé la cerradura, sin hacer ruido alguno.

Mi vista tardó en adaptarse a la oscuridad reinante, pero no me fue difícil encontrar la habitación que buscaba. Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta. Mis pies sintieron el frío de las baldosas de mármol a través de la fina tela de algodón que los cubría. Había dejado mis zapatos en la entrada para evitar dejar huella alguna.

Giré el picaporte y lo observé allí en su cama, durmiendo como si nada. Apoyé mi bolso en el suelo y me acerqué a él con una gran sonrisa. Al fin había llegado el momento.

-James- mi voz irrumpió en el silencio que nos envolvía. Tenía la boca un poco pastosa, pero decidí no darle interés a ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Renesmee?- susurró confundido, incorporándose entre las sábanas, dejando su torneado pecho al descubierto. –Nena, que sorpre…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de pronunciar la palabra. El chasquido del percutor dejó un eco agradable en mis oídos.

Me quedé allí, de pie, mirando como la sangre manchaba las colchas y caía debajo de la cama. Sus ojos aún seguían abiertos de par en par, vidriosos y sin vida alguna.

-Si, toda una sorpresa cariño.

Volví a tomar mi bolso luego de dejar la pistola en su mano derecha. Una perfecta y planeada escena del crimen.

Salí de la casa, me coloqué mis zapatos y dejé la puerta entreabierta tras de mí para luego caminar a paso tranquilo y resuelto por la calle. En mis manos llevaba un ramillete de jazmines, de esos que tanto le gustaban y decoraban el patio delantero.

Seguí plácidamente mi camino, sin culpa alguna en mi interior, degustando el sabor de la venganza… Degustando el delicioso sabor de haber acabado con la existencia del asesino de mi madre.


End file.
